Laws of Attraction
by tommykayketchup
Summary: Emily and Katie are the same but different. Close Twins, but hating it, friends but enemies. But one case of divorce implicates their lives in ways they would have never imagined. Co-written by; tommykayketchup, kreia03, and charliec101
1. Chapter 1: Emily

**Title:** Laws of Attraction – Chapter 01

**Author**: skuzzeh, charliec101, kreia03

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** Swear words.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything...apart from dying love for each other.

**Summary:** Emily and Katie are the same but different. Close Twins, but hating it, friends but enemies. But one case of divorce implicates their lives in ways they would have never imagined.

**A/N:** AU fic. It's skuzzeh who came up with the idea. Hope you all like this :)

"Fuck."

The alarm clock goes off, waking Emily Fitch with a start. Covering her head with the duvet, she considers ignoring the alarm clock, and going back for another hour or so. Thinking against it, she sits herself up, reaches across to the blaring alarm clock then slips her feet into the pair of slippers located alongside the bed. She allows herself a brief stretch before leaning across the bed, and shaking the duvet, and straightening up the pillows. She makes her way across to the window, opening the curtains and examining the weather outside.

It's warm with delicious blue skies. "Perfect" She adds with a smile.

Reaching forward and opening the top window, she sighs contently as the slightly cooler air hits her, refreshes her. She leans down and sniffs the purple flowers located on her windowsill, strongly believing everyday should start and end like this.

Creeping along the landing, she makes her way into the bathroom, and shuts it softly so it makes the softest clicking sound against the frame of the wood. She opens the shower door, and climbs in, again taking the utmost precautions in closing it behind her, sighing as the cold water hits and caresses her skin. She turns around, and allows the water to run through her hair, and down her body; soapy water trailing along her back, down her legs and swirling away in to the drain.

Wrapping a pink towel around her body, and a separate purple one for her hair, she makes her way back into the bedroom, selects an outfit from her wardrobe, and sits on the edge of her bed while drying her hair. She slips her outfit on, and makes her way downstairs, avoiding the third step on the stairs, which tends to squeak loudly.

Carefully reaching into the cupboard above her head, she sets two bowls down with two spoons and two tumblers. Into the plastic bowl, she pours a small portion of cocoa pops and pours a glass full of ice cold apple juice, straight from the fridge. Into the other, she adds a slice of wheatbix, and some cranberry juice into the glass.

She reaches into the breadbin, and pulls out a loaf of bread, selecting two slices, buttering them both before slicing the crusts off. She spreads marmite on one slice, and honey on the other before combining them together, cutting them into quarters and placing them into a sandwich bag. For good measure, she places a banana into the pink lunchbox, and adds a carton of juice.

She walks back up the stairs, and makes her way into the smaller room adjacent to her own bedroom. She lightly knocks on the door before making her way into the silent room, silent but there are faint sounds of breathing.

"Chloe…time to wake up." She says softly before leaning over the little girl, just stirring up, and placing a kiss on her forehead. She presses the switch on the bedside light, and the light hit the face of the girl snuggled up warm and cosy under the duvet.

The little girl is as beautiful as her mother. She has chocolate brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was pale, yet perfect; a spitting image of her mother, an adorable button nose, and thin lips that would surely break a lot of hearts one day.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. If you don't I'm gonna tickle you!" She whispers, and gives a slight chuckle, encouraging her daughter to wake up.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6….TICKLE TIME" Emily dives on top of Chloe, and begins to tickle her, her daughter wiggling around under the covers, desperate to hide from her mother's touch.

"You cheated!" Chloe calls, muffled from under the duvet which was under Emily.

Emily giggles and perches on the edge of the bed, sitting alongside her, stroking her head as she eventually opens her eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous! Right, wash and dress now." Emily says, standing up and straightening her skirt before leaning down and rubbing noses with her child.

"Morning, mummy."

It's been a habit since Chloe's dad left. She was devastated, cried all of the time and couldn't sleep without her daddy to read her goodnight stories, so Emily invented a way to get Chloe to sleep better.

"Chloe, I love you." Emily says as she turns and walks out of the door.

"God mum. You say it everyday! I get the hint!" She says with an adorable chuckle before crinkling her nose up, the exact same way Emily does. "I love you too, mummy"

**

"You have a good day! And Auntie Katie will be here to pick you up at 3. Okay?"

Emily says as she pulls up her red Ford Focus alongside the playground, concealed by the school gates, before pressing the 'door unlock' button on her door panel.

"Did you make my sandwiches, mummy?" Chloe asks before unclipping her seatbelt.

"Marmite and Honey! Your favourite!" Emily says excitedly, trying to encourage her daughter who normally loves the strange concoction.

"I wanted Chocolate Spread today, mummy." She says with a pout, and leaning down to pick up her school bag, which looks almost half her size.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Tomorrow, baby. I promise. Okay, you okay to see yourself in? Mummy's going to be late for work." Emily leans over and places a kiss on her daughter's head, watching her to make sure she gets into the playground safely, and has met up with her friends before pulling away from the school.

**

Eventually being caught briefly in the morning traffic, she manages to make it to work precisely on time, after grabbing a newspaper and a cup of coffee from the shop on the corner.

"Morning, Emily." The secretary calls, seeing her arrival through the rotating doors.

"Good morning Pandora." Emily calls back as she walks into her office and sets down the newspaper and the coffee on her desk. Her desk is spotless, all paperwork organised and filed away into the correct cabinets, all organised alphabetically, and colour coordinated depending on the type of case.

"What have I got today?" She asks sternly regarding today's schedule.

"A divorce case, pretty high profile. In fact, she's already here. She went to get something from her car, been here for ages." Pandora reaches onto her desk and fingers a folder, holding it, aiming it towards Emily.

"Alright, send her in when she's back." Emily demands before taking the folder from Pandora's hands.

Walking back in, she closes the door behind her, and sighs before slipping on her glasses and climbing onto her chair. Picking up the folder Pandora had just given her, she takes a selection of papers out, and begins to read the notes on her client.

Before the words even register in her mind, a timid knock on the door ensues and she has called for the knocker to enter. Emily stands to her feet, and walks slowly towards the door taking in the appearance of her new clientele.

"Emily Fitch, right? I've heard so much about you." The client says stretching out a hand with a gorgeous teeth baring smile.

She was platinum blonde, fairly tall, wearing skinny jeans, and a leather jacket covering a very tight shirt, her powerful eyes being framed by a thick layer of eyeliner.

Emily looks down at the outstretched hand, and walks away back to the other side of the desk, sitting herself back onto her chair which was at least half the size of Emily's petite body.

"Naomi. Naomi Campbell…" The blonde offers.

"…Sure…" Emily says not caring one bit about her name. "Please…sit." She says gesturing to the chair opposite her.

"Okay, sure." She utters, taking the seat. "I'm sorry I'm here so early. I have things to do in the afternoon so…"

Emily cuts her off bluntly with a clearing of her throat. "Right. What's your deal? What do you need my help with?" Naomi looks taken aback with her bluntness, and a slight blush of embarrassment passes her features.

"Oh…erm…I want to get a divorce..." She says, her cheeks getting redder.

"Right..." Emily sighs loudly.

"You're so rude." Naomi says, understandably getting agitated by Emily's attitude.

"Perhaps, but you don't get where you want by being polite, and it certainly doesn't help with becoming a lawyer. Lawyers aren't supposed to be nice, and if they are, they'll never win a case. I'm guessing that's why you've came to see me? Because you've heard I'm the best, and you've heard right. Let's get to business." Emily sighs and makes brief eye contact with the blonde girl, who flinches at every word spoken by the redhead. "Right, tell me more about you and your husband."

"Husband?" Naomi laughs a little; makes Emily uneasy. "You've not read my notes have you? I'm a lesbian." Naomi chuckles, and looks into the brown eyes facing her.

"A lesbian?" Emily repeats, searching into the azure eyes for some clarification.

"You know the type…butch, short haired, dungaree wearing, sports players…usually wearing an 'I heart fanny' t-shirt." Naomi laughs, trying to ease some of the increasing amount of tension.

"Funny." Emily scowls "Right. Tell me all about your WIFE then."

**

"Time for your vows. Would you like to go first?"

The vicar nods at the brunette standing alongside Naomi. She's dressed in a short fluorescent pink mini skirt, a red checked shirt with a leather jacket over the top. Odd knee length socks, and a bright pair of yellow converse.

She slurs a bit, sways, and loses her footing before Naomi's drunk, yet surprisingly sturdy hands latched onto her waist keep her upright. They probably shouldn't be allowed to marry in such a drunk state, but the vicar doesn't complain.

"Okay, I'm fine…I'm good." She says, mainly trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She beams at herself once Naomi removes her hand from her waist, proud of herself for managing to hold herself up.

She turns to face Naomi, and begins her vows.

"Marriage…is like…eating a baguette, y'see. It's hard to eat, and it tastes good, and it's definitely worth the torment, but when you've eaten it, you miss it…and sometimes you get jaw ache. But…believe me, Nay, you're so worth the jaw ache." She adds a wink, and turns back to the vicar, who is now outraged, his jaw on the floor.

"And yours?" he utters once he manages to compose himself, nodding to Naomi.

She's in ripped jeans and a 'John Lennon was my bitch' t-shirt. She is wearing orange high heels, and yellow leg warmers over the jeans. Fashion faux pas. I think so.

"You're amazing, proper…sexy, and…perfect, and shit. And…god, I swore… Shit! Sorry. I'm blaspheming aren't I? Now I'm swearing, Christ."

She looks around to the vicar, who in turn looks like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"I mean, I just…really want to be your life, and your…wife so we can make…sweet sweet…music together."

"Beautiful" The vicar adds mockingly, before continuing his service.

"Any of the witnesses here today, have any reason to not allow these two to marry?"

The vicar looks behind the happy couple to the congregation sitting behind them, all two of them, who aren't actually paying any attention to the service but to each other, primarily to each other's lips.

Both shake their head. "No reason" The male mutters, before going back to kiss his girlfriend.

The vicar sighs. "Let's just put the rings on, and get out of here, yes?" He adds, a little bit annoyed.

"Yes!" The brunette calls, in fact, screams at the vicar, who in turn jumps a little.

She reaches into her bra and pulls out two circles made out of string. One pink and one orange.

"This? This is your wedding ring?" The vicar asks, gob smacked.

"Yes, there are no rules that you can't use string! I checked on wikipedia!" She screams again.

Naomi just stands laughing to herself.

"Okay, whatever. Just use to goddamn rings, and get out of here."

"You just blasphemed!" Naomi calls at the vicar, who then turns a distinct shade of red.

"I…No…I…Oh, shut up."

"Naomi, do you take this girl to be your loving and doting wife?"

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to take her…as my wife." She winks, and eyes up the brunette.

"Effy, do you take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"YES"

**

"I mean, it wasn't the most romantic wedding. I can barely remember it, but I remember a lot more than Effy does. She passed out on the way out of the altar…but….we loved each other, and we were good together, but we're…not so good now."

"And she's agreed to the divorce?" Emily asks, scribbling notes down on the paper in front of her.

"Yeah, she's going to sign all of the papers, eventually." Naomi confirms with a nod, then bites her lip, which Emily eagerly notices.

"Not keen?"

"Not at all." Naomi sighs loudly, throwing her head backwards. "So, you think you can help me."

"Yeah, I can do anything."


	2. Chapter 2: Katie

**Title: **Laws of Attraction – Chapter 02

**Author: **skuzzeh, charliec101, kreia03

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Swear words.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything...apart from dying love for each other.

**Summary: **_How the hell she ended up as a lawyer, she thinks, because she probably is better off doing something related to fashion, clothes and dresses._

**A/N: **Second chapter of our joint fic. We would just like to say thank you for all the comments! Means a lot!

"Ugh. Fucking bloody alarm clock."

A hand slips from under the covers, reaching for the black digital alarm clock standing by the night stand, its annoying ringing fading as it soars outside of the room and onto the street, having been thrown from the window. The hand quickly recoils back under the covers and rests over the soft, fluffy pillow.

"You almost hit me you bitch!" A voice echoes from outside, all manly and firm. "That's the third time this week!"

"Fuck off worm!" She rises from the bed with a huge scowl, her head popping out of the window, just above the sill. "And I'll make sure I'll hit you the fourth time!" She shrieks and flips off the man passing by, not even bothering to apologize. She shifts around, disentangling her legs from the covers and kicking them to the edge of the bed. "Great." She lets out a soft groan as she rolls her eyes. "I'm awake." She slips out of bed and makes her way out of her chaotic room, trying her hardest not to step on anything lying on the floor. She makes a mental note to clean up once she arrives from work later on that day, but then again, she makes mental notes every day she wakes up, none of them ever done.

She practically runs down to the bathroom, nearly tripping on one of the floorboards sticking up from the floor, bursts into a fit of curses like she always does when she's all wound up and feeling cranky, until her lisps couldn't take it anymore that she ends up sounding like she's eating her words. It isn't the most pleasant way to wake up, and knowing the fact that she's already late doesn't even help. Thankfully, the warm water beginning to splatter against her skin, as she slides under the showers, calms her down in someway, almost forgetting about the nettling way she's woken up. The water is so soothing for her that she finds it hard to step out of the shower, considers ringing her boss, Thomas, and tell him that she's not going to be able go to work, for the third time already this week, plans to lie about catching a cold or something. But before she can even decide, the heaters run out of warm water and she screams a bunch of profanities as she hurriedly turns the shower off. She hops out of the tub, wraps her hair in a towel and puts on her robe while mouthing angrily how karma goes around so fast because she hasn't even done anything stupid yet.

It's when she checks herself on the mirror that her mood entirely changes and lifts up, incredibly satisfied by the way she looks and how she rocks the navy blue business suit she is wearing, her once annoyed scowl turning fast into a smug smile. How the hell she ended up as a lawyer, she thinks, because she probably is better off doing something related to fashion, clothes and dresses. She turns around on her heels after putting the last touch of her make-up, puts on her shoes and grabs her briefcase from her desk, nearly slipping down the stairs as she scurries on her way, straight to the door.

"Fuck Freddie!" She shrieks as the door bursts open, nearly missing her by the nose as she is able to take a step back the moment the door swings. "What the fuck?"

"Katie!" An obviously hammered Freddie greets her by the door, his hands reaching blindly for her while he tries to steady himself, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe for support in the end. "Good morning."

"God!" Katie exclaims. "What are you on?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head too animatedly. "Been drinking since last night, you know, to celebrate me finding a job. Been on to some spliffs too." Freddie smiles, his eyes squinting, though she can still see his dilated pupils. "Don't go to work today Katie. Come celebrate with me."

"I can't. I've skipped worked twice already."

"Aw, come on Kates." Freddie sways as he dislodges himself away from the frame, his hands catching the door just in time to steady him again. He laughs. "We're best friends, and fucking roommates. We're supposed to be celebrating together."

"We'll celebrate when I get home yeah?" Katie replies, squeezing herself onto the small space between the doorframe and Freddie who's still attached to the door. "I really, really need to get to work." She turns around completely, ignores Freddie's continuous protests as she hops on her car, her briefcase sliding down from the passenger seat when she floors the pedal and skids the car down the road.

***

It's Thomas' thundering voice that welcomes her in the hallway of the office. "Katie! I want you in my office now!"

She sighs real deep, contemplates again on why she's a lawyer and if she has made the right decision, as she makes her way to her boss' office. She's so used to this thing by now that she isn't even flinching when Thomas starts to give a go on her, has been under this circumstance that much that she has already perfected that look, where she seems to be listening, but her mind's wandering anywhere and everywhere actually.

She loves her job, she knows she does, but sometimes it gets boring for her when everything seems to turn into a routine. That's why she's never hired a secretary, takes up the most challenging cases she can and wins them eventually, because she's real good. She likes a lot of things about her job, though these past days, she's starting to feel bored. That's why she's been skipping work every week, not to mention, goes to work very late.

"Katie, are you even listening to me?"

She turns her gaze to Thomas and shakes her head subtly as she breaks from her reverie. "Yeah, yeah. I am."

"There's a client waiting for you in your office Katie. She's been waiting for hours now." He cries out, the veins on his temples bulging out.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes half heartedly. "I promise I'll be early next time."

"You promise me the same thing everyday." Thomas retorts as he walks to his desk and drops his body on his chair. "But you never do it."

"I know. It's just that, there's been a lot going on in the house lately." She tries to lie, won't look at Thomas in the eye.

"I'm not gonna say it's okay because it's not." He spits back sharply. "We'll continue this talk later. Go talk to your client."

She nods and springs to her feet, never been that thankful for having to fetch her niece Chloe at school every Thursday, because it would mean that she's not gonna have to face Thomas' wrath later. She scrambles to her own office and quickly steps inside, her eyes falling on the brunette sitting by her couch, her back turned from her completely. She slowly walks forward and clears her throat. "Can I help you?"

"Finally." The brunette throws the magazine on top of the coffee table, stands to her feet as she turns around to greet the red head. "Yes, I need a lawyer."

It's when Katie stops altogether, her mouth hanging wide open as her jaw slacks instantaneously. There's something about the brunette's eyes, something Katie can't put a finger on. She has never seen such eyes before, such unnerving but enchanting pair of blue orbs, that seem to read you in and out completely with just one stare. And that's just the first thing she notices. The moment Katie's eyes wander further on the brunette's whole form, her jaw drops much lower, so very low that it almost scrapes the carpeted floor. She's tall and slender, with medium length brunette hair. She's got a nice nose and thin lips, nothing that Katie has ever laid eyes upon. She drags her gaze back to the other girl's eyes and studies it even further, noticing that they are of electric blue shade, accentuated by long lashes and dark eye lines. She's got this smirk on her lips but Katie doesn't find it annoying though it might mean to, attracting, not annoying. Rather inviting.

Katie has been with a lot of girls but she's just exceptional.

"Hello?"

She snaps out of her trance and shakes her head, forcing a friendly smile out of her. Turns out though, she doesn't need to force herself because a smile falls on her lips at once. "You say you need a lawyer?"

The brunette nods in answer. "Are you Katie Fitch?"

She smiles wider. "At your service." She gestures her hand towards the empty seat near her desk. "Please take a seat." She watches the brunette settle comfortably and walks to her swivel chair behind her desk. "So what can I do for you today?"

"I'm filing a divorce."

Katie nods her head, perhaps a little too animatedly, and reaches for a pen and paper as she starts scribbling the details down. "Name please?"

"Effy Stonem-Campbell." The brunette replies casually.

The red head looks up to ask, chances a glance to Effy, though it lingers quite a while as she stares at Effy's eyes, the question long forgotten and never voiced out.

"Aren't you supposed to be writing?" Effy smirks, her brow quirking a tad bit.

"Right." Katie answers as she clears her throat, closing her eyes for a few beats to gain her concentration back. "Is that your real name then? Effy?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"I see." She scribbles down, finally able to tear her eyes away. "I'm gonna be asking you a few more personal questions, will that be okay?"

Effy leans and rests her back on the chair, her head tipping up, revealing her neck and Katie finds herself drawn to it, has to clutch the pen tighter, that it almost snaps into half, just to stop herself from reaching out to run her fingers along it and feel the soft, smooth skin. Effy drops her head down, smiles her usual smirk and speaks. "Ask away."

***

Katie has never been thankful to receive a phone call in the middle of discussion, in her entire life.

She excuses herself from Effy, runs outside the office and takes a gulp of air before picking up the call, her deep breaths almost hurting as she tries to fill up her lungs. There's too much tension inside, at least for her, and it's never a good sign. She feels the phone vibrate on her hands again and she presses the green button, deciding that she's calm enough to answer the call.

"Katie."

"Hey Ems." She greets. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanna remind you that you'll fetch Chloe today from school." Emily answers in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't worry. I'm not forgetting yeah?"

"Well, I'm just making sure." She hears Emily reply, can feel her shrugging her shoulders.

"You worry too much, you know." She banters. "No wonder you look older than me."

"Whatever Katie."

"You need to relax Ems." She lets out a soft laugh.

"Right, I'm gonna go. There's still a client I need to talk to."

She bids her goodbye, purses her phone back and reaches for the door knob with her shaking hand. She feels her breaths turning shallow again and she takes a few steps back and turns around instead, opting to splash some water in her face first because everything's getting a little bit weird for her.

There has never been a girl who could hold this certain effect on her. It's usually her who exudes, not the other way around.

She shivers as the cold tap water hits her skin and dabs her face gently with some tissue paper after, but she's not feeling any better, the image of Effy's neck flashing in her mind from time to time, making her ache and throb almost everywhere. She considers wanking off for a second and is on her first step already towards one of the cubicles, before ruling out the idea altogether, because, really, she's a fucking professional lawyer and getting off while thinking of your client's neck or eyes or lips isn't part of her job description.

"Fuck's sake." She mutters under her breath, turning around to leave the bathroom quickly before she even changes her mind, feeling her resolve weaken as each second passes. She'll just have to endure probably an hour more long of being on the same room with Effy, and restrain herself from the possibility of pinning Effy on the wall and kissing her senseless. She shakes her head to get rid of the ideas deluging her mind, kind of disgusted with herself. She feels like a pervy teenage boy going under an unstoppable hormone frenzy.

She walks into her office and straight to her desk, her eyes trained on the wall, because chancing one glance might make her resolve falter. She slips in on her sit quickly and grabs her pen, gripping it tightly once more, because, God, Effy's doing it again, tipping her head up with her eyes closed, and it's making Katie so dizzy, for known and unknown reasons, and she can't really be bothered figuring out what are those.

"So." She clears her throat, exhaling a subtle breath of relief when Effy brings her head back down. "What are your grounds then for divorce?"

"Sorry?" Effy leans forward a little that she startles Katie, catching the red head completely off guard.

"I m-mean--the reason." Katie stutters, the scent of Effy's hair filling her senses. "Y-your reason for filing the divorce."

Effy leans back to her seat, much to Katie's relief and disappointment--yes she's that torn, Effy's arms folding above her chest. "Well, we were drunk when we got married." She answers casually with a shrug. "From then on, everything went downhill."

"I see." Katie nods as she scribbles down, trying her hardest not to risk a glance.

"The first two to three months were okay." Effy continues. "I guess that's how most marriages are. Everything's all flowers and unicorns on the first few months."

"Excuse me?" Katie interjects, confusion dawning over her. "Flowers and unicorns?"

"By that, I mean--" Effy pauses, her lips quivering as she tries to come up with a better explanation. "You know, all perfect and couples are like, all lovey dovey with each other. Something like that."

"Oh." Katie mutters in response. "Right, I get it." She lets out a small chuckle and brings her attention back to her notes, because Effy's flipping her god damn hair, brushing it off her shoulders and it's exposing her neck, which, no matter how much she likes the view, Katie thinks is not a good idea. "Continue please."

"Basically, that's it." Effy replies while her tongue darts out to lick her drying lips, and Katie stares with wide open eyes, Katie fucking stares. "We keep on fighting and it's getting really tiring." She adds, oblivious to a flushing Katie opposite her. "I'm even surprised we haven't killed each other yet." She lets out a small laugh, but Katie doesn't miss the sad and bitter tone in it.

Katie nods in comprehension and writes down again, keeps her head low until she's sure that she's not red as a tomato anymore. She braces herself for another round of questions she's about to ask, because she feels like she's going to pass out at any given moment if Effy doesn't stop tipping her head up and licking her lips.

***

"Aunty Katie!"

Katie beams as she scoops a running Chloe into her arms, peppering her with small, sweet kisses in the face and the neck, until Chloe giggles non-stop, squealing as she feels ticklish with her aunt's barely there kisses.

"How's the cutest niece in the whole wide world?" Katie quips, slinging Chloe's bag on her shoulder as they both walk towards her car, hand in hand. "Did you have a nice time at school?" She asks while she opens the car door and settles her niece in, buckling the seatbelt tight for her.

Chloe nods happily with a wide smile in her lips. "My teacher gave me two gold stars." She stoops a little and reaches for her bag to retrieve two gold paper stars tucked in on one of her books, waves it animatedly for Katie to see.

"Wow, cool stars Chloe!" She praises, her eyes flickering between the road and the youngest Fitch. "How did you get those?"

"Because I won the game our teacher made us play." Chloe replies, sounding a little smug.

Katie smiles and pats Chloe on the head before returning her attention back to driving. "How about your sandwich?" She asks after a few beats. "Did you finish it?"

"Mummy made my favorite today." Chloe answers enthusiastically. "I ate it all up."

"Good then." Katie answers.

"Do you like honey and marmite sandwiches too Aunty Katie?"

She shakes her head gently. "No Chloe. I don't like them that much."

"Why not?" Chloe asks curiously, her head tilting to the side as she eyes her aunt with a curious look.

"Because I don't like the taste."

"But they taste good." Chloe counters.

"Well, for you they do." Katie explains patiently. "But not for me."

"Why not?"

She merely lets out a shrug, unsure of what exactly to answer. "It just doesn't taste good for me."

"But, but, but--"

"You see Chloe." She breaks off quickly. "We all have different likings when it comes to sandwiches. For example, my favorite is peanut butter and jelly."

"Why that?"

"Because it tastes good for me."

"But I don't like that."

"Exactly." Katie replies with a chuckle. "You don't like pb& j as much as I don't like honey and marmite." She cringes at the thought of the sandwich. Up until now, she doesn't get how it became Emily's favorite, and Chloe's.

The young girl nods in what seems like understanding and sits in silence for a few beats, until she voices another question in her mind. "Aunty Katie."

"Yes Chloe?"

"What is an orgasium?"

It catches Katie off guard and she stops for a moment, steps on the breaks all at once out of surprise that the car behind her honks real loud before overtaking them. She whips her head, almost at breakneck speed, turning to her young niece with a disbelieving look evident in her face, her eyes bulging so wide that they seem to be popping out of the sockets. "What?" She blurts out in such a high tone that Chloe flinches a bit. "What was that?"

"An orgasium." Chloe repeats herself. "Uncle James was watching a program on telly and it said, how to get good orgasiums."

Katie forces out a smile to hide her clenching teeth, wishing that she could beat the hell out of James right at this very moment. She hasn't got a single clue on what to answer, is deciding between going for the truth or weaving a little good lie, because, really, Chloe's just an innocent six year old who's not supposed to have ideas about these things yet.

"Is it a flower Aunt Katie?" Chloe continues after a few beats, urging the red head to give her any form of answer. "'Coz Mummy likes flowers. Maybe I could give her an orgasium for Mother's day."

Katie tries to keep a straight face at Chloe's thought, finds it real sweet of her, but the question itself is so fucking awkward that she falters and snorts laughter completely. She sees Chloe's confused look and she stops abruptly, presses her lips together to prevent herself from laughing any further. "Look Chloe." She speaks, her voice a little shaky, because she can feel another round of laughter bound to erupt from her. Chloe stares at her expectantly, with a smile so innocent, her eyes sparkling with utter curiosity that Katie feels a little pang of guilt jolt through her when she considers lying. "The thing about orgasium-- Well, actually, it's not even called orgasium Chloe." She watches as the kid nods her head, telling her that somehow Chloe understands, may it not be fully, but at least she does. And it gives her enough reason to push through. "It's actually called an, erm-- an orgasm."

"But is it a flower?"

"No Chloe. It's something else." Katie shakes her head gently. "It's, uhm, something you're not supposed to know till you're old enough."

"Why not?" The little girl frowns in disappointment.

"It just works that way." Katie merely shrugs, stepping on the gas pedal again as she seems to have recovered from her niece's current curiosity attack. "You'll just have to give your Mum something else."

"But I want to give her a flower." Chloe insists and pouts, her bottom lip sticking out in the cutest way.

"We'll think of something else yeah?" Katie consoles, her fingers wrapping around her niece's small hand.

"Okay." The young girl beams. "Thanks Aunt Katie." She shuffles a bit and pulls Katie to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, bringing a smile to the red head's own lips. She leans back happily and looks out through the car window, enjoying the view on the streets and pavements they're passing by. Katie lets out a breath of relief, having been relieved of any awkward and inappropriate explanations she plans to use if in case Chloe asks more, greatly thankful that her niece has settled with her previous answer. Or at least she thought.

"I still want to know what orgasiums are."


	3. Chapter 3: Katie and Chloe

**Title**: Laws of Attraction – Chapter 01

**Author**: skuzzeh, charliec101, kreia03

**Rating:** M

**Warnings**: Swear words.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything...apart from dying love for each other.

**Summary**: Emily and Katie are the same but different. Close Twins, but hating it, friends but enemies. But one case of divorce implicates their lives in ways they would have never imagined.

**A/N:** A bit delayed, sorry guys!

"Come on, Chlo. Shoes, coat, c'mon get ready, go go go!" Katie shouts, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. She claps her hands in anticipation, attempting to get the youngster off the couch, away from the cartoons on the TV.

"Okay, okay, Auntie Katie. You're such a silly billy." Chloe retorts with a cheeky grin on her face. She eventually shrugs herself off of the sofa and towards the stairs where Emily is stood with Chloe's coat in one hand, her mobile in the other. "Thanks, mummy."

Emily nods and smiles at her daughter, before getting hooked into the conversation happening on the other end of the phone. "What? Pandora, no. You know it's my day off…what? No…I can't I'm taking Chloe out….Panda, she'll have to wait till tomorrow…Well, you'll have to tell Jonah that I can't make it. It's my day off, and I don't have to go in. Look just tell Naomi that I'll be there tomorrow, and I'll sort it all out then."

"It's okay mummy. You should go into work. You don't have to take me out." Chloe says as she takes off her coat, and shoes, with a look of sheer disappointment passing her features.

"No, Chloe, put them back on." Emily shouts from the other side of the room, cutting off Pandora on the other line. "Panda…I'm not going. I said I'll sort it out tomorrow. It's my day off and I'm spending it with my daughter. Goodbye."

Emily feels a little bad that she was so mean to Pandora since she was only acting on behalf of Jonah, her boss, but she'd much rather spend it with her daughter.

"Wow." Katie said speechless at her younger sisters' rant.

"What?" Emily asks, oblivious to Katie's pride.

"You like…totally stood up for yourself. Reckon you'll get the sack?"

"No. I'm too invaluable. Plus, it's not like he can sack me for having a day off. I'll sort out whatever Naomi wants tomorrow, but for now. I'm spending a day with my daughter, so…goodbye work." Emily says as she switches her phone off.

"Where are we going, mummy?"

"It's a secret!" Emily cries, trying to build up the anticipation. She collects the car keys, and walks to the door; picks up the house keys and throws them to Katie. "Lock up, yeah?"

"Where are we going, Auntie Katie?"

"Hey, nosey. Mum just said it was a secret, you cheeky monkey."

"Worth a try." Chloe giggles, and skips out of the door, leaving her blue bear resting on the sofa. Katie smiles to herself as she locks up the house, and climbs into the front of the car.

"Got your seatbelt on, monkey?"

"Yup!"

**

After a few minutes of silence with nothing but the radio blaring, Katie looks back at Chloe, who was sitting in the back on the verge of tears.

"Hey…Chlo…what's wrong?"

Chloe tries to hold in her tears, struggles, and in turn makes a strange high pitched sobbing noise, causing Emily to turn around from the wheel.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I forgot him."

"What, sweetie? Forgot who?" Katie asks worriedly.

"Timothy."

"Who?"

"Her bear…" Emily informs Katie with a sigh. "Sweetie, stop crying, okay. He's at home, you'll have him back with you soon enough."

"No, I want him now."

"Emsy, should we drive back and get him?"

"No, we've come too far. Chloe…just…stop crying okay…"

"I want Timothy."

"No, okay! I'm not going back, so just…shut up." Emily snaps, causing Katie to jump, and Chloe to sob further out of terror.

The rest of the ride's spent mainly in silence; Katie saying an occasional word to Emily, only to be replied with a grunt, and to Chloe, who seemed to be too traumatised to say another word. She goes nowhere without her little blue bear.

Katie slips her hand down the side of the door frame into the back part of the car for Chloe to take. She takes her hand, and squeezes it, giving solace, in kind, that youngster needs.

Sometimes Chloe can't help but wonder why her mum isn't as nice as Auntie Katie.

"Okay, we're here!" Katie calls as she sees the sign for the Zoo.

"The zoo?! Oh cool. Thank you! Thank you!" Chloe screams as she climbs out of the car, giving Katie a big hug. "This is so cool, can we get ice cream too?"

"Well…" Katie looksfor support from Emily, but receives none. Emily hates being the bad guy, but Chloe has to learn, and they have driven too far to drive back for a bear. She hates seeing her daughter's tear stained eyes, but couldn't help it.

"Um, maybe later, yeah? You've only just had your breakfast, piggy!" Katie calls, playing with Chloe's belly.

"Okay!" Chloe replies, and reaches out her hand to hold Katie's.

Emily looked across, biting her lip, before walking to the other side of Chloe, and offering her hand, only to be snubbed by the youngest Fitch.

"Can we go see the Penguins first, please? Pretty please." Chloe asks pulling on Katie's hand.

"Um, sure. Come on then, cheeky chops! In fact, RACE YA!" Katie says letting go of Chloe's hand and darting forwards. Chloe attempts to run after Katie, but slips on a stone, and goes flying forwards. Emily watches, and runs after her daughter.

"Chlo…you okay, sweetie? You cut yourself?" Emily asks rolling up her trouser leg.

"Katie." She calls softly, before wincing at Emily, now checking the graze. "Katie, I fell."

"Aw, I'm sorry, buddy…here, do you want an ice cream to make you feel better?"

"No, Katie. She's not having an ice cream. It's too early, she'll be sick."

"No I won't. I promise, I won't be sick."

"No." Emily says sharply before picking Chloe up, and offering her hand back down.

"I hate you." Chloe says before rushing to Katie, who now stands open mouthed at the little girl, and picks her up, balances her on her waist.

"Hey, Chlo, that's not a nice thing to say. Say sorry to your mummy, yeah?"

"No, mummy said not to tell lies, ever. So I'm not. I wish you were my mum instead."

Katie gasps while Emily looks broken, defeated.

"Go see the penguins with Katie, I'm going to get a cup of Coffee."

"Emsy…"

Emily ignores Katie's half assed pleas and continues walking, following the signs for the cafeteria.

Katie sighs, and carries Chloe to the penguins. "When we get back, I want you to say sorry, and give your mum a massive hug, okay? That was nasty what you said, yeah?"

"But, she said not to tell lies."

"I know she did, sweetie, but…sometimes, white lies are good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if mummy said…she didn't like Timothy, and didn't want him anymore…you'd be really sad, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, that's just how mummy's feeling sad now…so…sometimes, when we lie we protect people, so those are good lies."

They arrive at the penguin area soon enough, and are met by the adorably cute waddling penguins going for a swim. They even just got in time to catch them being fed.

"Hey, little one. Want to feed them?"

"YEAH!" Chloe calls, and bounces out of Katie's hands.

"Be careful, yeah." Katie shouts as the man lifts Chloe into the zone.

Chloe dips her hand into the bucket before throwing the fishy mess at the penguins, missing, and slipping back into the water. A rather fat penguin jumps in after it, causing a rather wet splash to cover the guests.

Chloe spends the rest of the morning talking about the penguins and giggling every time she remembered the fat penguin.

"Okay, what about the lions?" Katie suggests.

"But they're scary." Chloe tells Katie, who takes in the terrified appearance of the younger girl.

"Okay, we don't have to go see the lions…we could see the camels instead?"

"No…we can go see the lions…" Chloe takes back, bravely.

"Good girl. Come on, hold my hand."

They get there just in time, before the crowds draw in. Apparently, there's some kind of lion show on, and they wouldn't miss it.

Katie picks Chloe up, so she can see over the heads of the crowd, tells her that they'll watch the show, and then make their way back to Emily.

"Can I go squeeze in at the front, Auntie Katie?"

"Okay, but stay where you are, so I can see you, yes?" Katie tells her as she puts her down on the floor.

Chloe makes her way to the front of the crowd, ducking between the legs of the guests.

The show starts soon after. It's funny, and interesting. They even manage to get a lion to juggle with a few joints of meat. The lions roar, loudly. Katie glances down to check how Chloe's coping.

"Chloe?"

"CHLOE?"

She turns around quickly, looking to the floor looking for the little one. "CHLOE?" She calls frantically. "Help, I need help…I've lost my niece…she's 5 and…she looks like me…and…CHLOE." She feels helpless; she doesn't know what to do but call out Chloe's name. The crowd begins to disperse, and instead of watching the show, she goes looking around for the girl.

She reaches into her pocket and dials the number, afraid of breaking the news.

"Ems…she's gone…I don't know when…or where…but…I'm sorry…"

"What? Where are you?"

"At the lions…she can't have been gone long…"

Emily hangs up the phone, and runs out of the cafeteria. She screams her name, over and over scanning through all of the crowds of people. "CHLOE?"

**

She sniffles into her sleeve; terrified. She attempts to seek comfort in the presence of the fat penguin, but it's just not making her laugh anymore. She wanders around trying to find Katie, but to no avail. She only wanted to see the penguins again. The lions scared her, like she said they would.

She can't help but cry into her sleeve.

"Hello…are you okay? Are you lost?" A friendly voice asks, from out of nowhere.

"I…I can't find them…" She replies, choking on her tears.

"Okay, who are you with?"

"My Auntie and my mummy."

"How long since you saw them, sweetie?"

"I don't know…I was watching the lions, and they were scary so I wanted to see the penguins again, and…"

The woman hands her a tissue. Chloe smiles at the picture of Winnie the Pooh on the tissue, before wiping her eyes and nose.

"How old are you sweetie?"

"5 and 6 months." Chloe nods.

"Come with me, I'll help you find your mummy. But first, we've got to cheer you up. Want an ice cream?"

"Yes please."

**

"Ems…I'm so sorry, I…"

Emily responds with a swift slap around the face. "One afternoon, Katie…You've had her less than two hours…and you've fucking lost her."

"We'll find her, I've spoken to security, they're watching the exits, and we'll find her, Ems, I'm so sorry...we'll find her."

"No thanks to you. Once we've found her…I want you out of her life, Katie."

"No, Ems…it was a mistake, I love her..."

"She's my daughter, Katie, and if anything happens, I swear, I'll kill you."

**

"Okay, so we'll go for a walk around, and if you see them, tell me. Okay?" The woman asks, as she lifts Chloe in the air, bound to her hip.

Seconds pass to minutes, minutes to hours.

**

"THERE." Chloe sees and points, to the two redheads looking around frantically.

"There we go; I told you we'd find them." The woman tells Chloe reassuringly.

The woman carries Chloe closer towards Katie and Emily, Katie spots them first.

"CHLOE. Oh god, you're okay. Why did you run off like that?"

"I wanted to see the penguins…the lions were scary…"

"I'm so sorry, baby." Emily cries and wraps her hands around Chloe, hugging fiercely. "Don't you do that again, okay?"

"Thank you…so much…I can't thank you enough." Katie says finally looking up at the blonde woman, before realising who it is.

Emily looks up, and looks incredulous. "What are you doing here, Naomi?" She asks angrily.

"I…I found your daughter...and…brought her back to you…"

"And you just…happened to be here…at the same time, and you just happened to stumble upon my daughter?"

"Yes…I didn't know she was your daughter…I just wanted to find her parents, she was terrified…"

"No, that's too easy. Why are you here…? You're here…at a zoo…alone. Why would YOU be at the zoo, and why this one, and why now?"

"It inspires me…I write good music when I go to the Zoo. I don't know why…it just…always has, and I don't know why today…it just felt a good time, and…I had nothing to do today, since I got told that there was no one to look after me today in your office…"

Emily looks confused, doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. It must be hard, the stress of losing a child is daunting.

"Look, I'm glad I found her, and I'm glad she's back with you…she's an intelligent kid."

"Yeah, she is. We should be going now…come on Chloe." Emily ushers Katie and Chloe away, and gives Naomi one last look. Not of disgust or contempt, but confusion.

"Thank you for my ice cream." Chloe turns around and tells Naomi sweetly.

"That's alright sweetie." Naomi smiles and waves, and gives one last look to Emily, who's still looking at Naomi, dazed.

"So you expect me to believe this is one big coincidence?" Emily asks as Katie and Chloe walk away.

"Or fate." Naomi replies with a wink.

Emily sighs, and walks back to the car with her family. It's been a busy day.

"Thanks…" she mumbles, and turns around to Naomi, who's no longer there.

Emily sees her platinum hair walking away towards the Elephant house, and taking a photo of the animals.

Maybe she does really enjoy the zoo…that wouldn't be so weird would it? No weirder than going to the opera or the football…each to their own, Emily argues in her head, trying to convince herself, although, she's still baffled by the whole situation.

**

"Katie…I'm sorry…it wasn't your fault…I didn't mean to…slap you. Just…stressed."

"I know. Don't worry. I knew how shi-…bad I felt. It must have been a million times worse for you."

"How's your face holding up?" Emily asks worried, checking Katie's face.

"My utter gorgeousness hasn't seemed to be affected much, nothing a bit of make up won't fix. But, I'm warning you though, sis. Don't smack me again….I bite."


	4. Chapter 4: Effy and Naomi

"Fuck's sake." Katie blurts out with an overly dramatic roll of the eyes, as she shifts once again on her seat. Sitting by the window on one of the booths of the café she's staying at, she breathes out another irritated sigh and shoots a quick glance to her wristwatch, for God knows how many times already, another roll of the eyes taking place as she sees the time. She's been sitting on that same booth for nearly an hour now, she realizes, five more minutes for it to be exact, the third cup of coffee she's ordered still untouched and already cold. "Should've at least called to tell me she's going to be late." She murmurs with distinct annoyance, forcefully slamming her mobile phone on top of the table that the coffee cups shake at the sudden impact, the thudding sound catching the attention of the occupants of the booth next to hers. She glares at them ever so sharply, because at this point in time she can't be bothered to apologize for anything, not when she's pissed off as hell. The occupants look away with shaking heads, obviously of disapproval of Katie's actions, and the red head sticks her tongue out at them instead, can't think of any fucking retort she can voice out, as she's that so out of her mood already.

"Hey."

She whips her head angrily when she hears the now familiar voice, the massive scowl she's planning to wear disappearing altogether once she sees Effy standing in front of her, looking so fucking hot and rocking that she forgets she's ever mad at all, the harsh comments she's thinking of throwing never making it out of her mouth. "Hey." She calls back casually, her nails digging along her skirt-covered thighs, because, fuck it, she's supposed to be sounding like pissed off or at least something of the same.

"Can I sit?" Effy asks nonchalantly, flips her hair back and off her shoulders.

Katie swallows hard before nodding in answer, her eyes staring blatantly at Effy's neck, because, God, she's doing it again. And it's driving Katie insane, no matter how much she tries to actually fight it, it's driving her off the edge. "Can I get you something?" She asks somehow nervously, her voice shaking a tad bit. "Coffee or tea perhaps?"

"No, thanks." Effy politely turns down the offer, letting out a tight smile in consolation. "I've had one before I left."

"Oh, right." The red head answers, not feeling disappointed at all as she has this certain intuition that Effy's not of the friendly type. She smiles in return, her teeth bare and all, and suddenly she feels this strong urge of slapping herself for acting so nonchalant and completely disregarding the fact that she had waited for an hour and Effy's not even apologizing for it. She's acting like she's actually happy that Effy came, no matter how late, and she's hating herself for it. "What time are they coming then?" She asks after a few beats, when it dawns on her that Effy's not going to speak at all. And if there's one thing she barely can stand, it's silence. "I mean your husband and his lawyer?"

Effy turns her head towards Katie so quickly that it startles the red head for a few seconds, making her jump on her seat a little bit. It's rather funny, but she's in such a shock that her laughter doesn't click in. "Did you read the notes I sent you?" She scowls at Katie, watching her intently as she shifts uncomfortably on her seat.

"'Course I did." Katie answers faintly, without any hint of conviction at all.

"Don't lie to me." Effy spits back unexpectedly, and Katie flinches at her tone.

"I--" The red head stutters, her gaze falling everywhere except at Effy, because as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she's lying and it's fucking embarrassing. She would have read it, if only Freddie hadn't come storming in her room last night, bringing a bottle of vodka and a couple of spliffs with him, insisting to celebrate him getting a job-- he's that fucking sad.

"Really, Katie?" The brunette exclaims, tips her head up in disbelief as she shakes it. "You expect me to believe you when you've got the 'husband' part wrong."

Katie's forehead furrows in confusion and she grips the edge of the table for support, because, God, Effy's exposing her neck again and she's feeling like a fucking vampire all of a sudden, who wants to kiss it and bite it as hard as she can. How can she even think of something sensible if Effy keeps on doing this, not that she could blame the other girl at all, for she actually doesn't have a clue that she's having this kind of effect on her. "What do you mean I got it wrong?" She voices out, so forcibly that it lacks the harshness which usually comes out with her tone.

"It's not--"

"Hey Eff."

Katie's eyes widens at the sight, with a tall, blonde haired woman now standing before her and Effy. She swallows hard, chances a glance at the brunette, who looks at her at the same time, and the crooked brows pretty much confirms her suspicion, the questions forming in her mind being answered instantly without having the need to voice them out. She grins widely and shouts "Yes!" loudly, with matching fist pumps and snapping fingers, that it catches the attention of almost everyone inside the cafe, bringing her about in a fit of chagrin-filled blushes and timid smiles to somehow redeem herself out of the embarrassing situation she has suddenly reeled herself into.

"Yes?" Effy asks, her eyes quizzically looking at Katie.

"Y-Yes." Katie stammers, fumbles with her words. "By that I mean, I remember it now. You know, the things I've read from the notes you gave me." Her lisps are sounding so bad, it's a total give away that she's losing her nerves.

Effy raises an eyebrow before rolling her eyes altogether, which Katie finds inappropriately hot instead of offending at all and it's actually turning her on, damn her teenage boy hormones. "Hey Nae." She greets, a bit too lovingly to Katie's ears and Katie can feel a light twinge on her chest.

"Your lawyer?" Naomi asks, raises her forefinger and points at the red head.

"Yeah." Effy nods in confirmation, not sounding anywhere near enthusiastic at all. "Katie." She calls out.

Katie averts her gaze and looks at Naomi instead, smiles at her forcefully. "Hey." She greets out, rather glumly, as she can't help but compare the way Effy calls out her name and Naomi's, which is bloody ridiculous since Effy and her are not even romantically inclined. "Katie F--"

"Hang on." Naomi interjects, cuts Katie off. "Aren't you--"

"Sorry, I had to find a more suitable parking space. Am I late?" Another woman speaks, announcing her arrival in the process.

"Emily?"

"Katie?"

"Twins?" Naomi blurts out, the same time as Effy does with a look of utter surprise and disbelief evident on their faces.

Katie blinks, a hundred times more than usual, ponders on the possibility that she's in Bristol's very own Punk'd or whatever bloody game show they run these days, because it's just all fucking unbelievably surprising for her. Though judging by the looks Emily's wearing on her face, which probably is a mirror image of her own expression, this is all real. But she says it anyways. "Am I being fucking Punk'd or something?" She asks, because, God, the silence lingering alongside with the tension is just so eerie that it scares the shit out of her, makes her uncomfortable for no apparent reason. "Seriously guys--"

Emily drops her briefcase, wedges it in between her and Naomi before she slips inside the booth seat. "Katie." She starts with a roll of her eyes, breaking her twin off from whatever nonsense she's about to say. "Can we skip all this crap and just go to straight business?" Her hands disappear from being placed on top of the table, and when it comes back, it's got a PDA in between it. "Apparently, we don't have much time." She pulls out the stylus, prods the screen skillfully while she continues. "No small talks then."

And there goes Emily, always the formal one, Katie thinks and eyes her sister with a glare even if Emily doesn't see, though she must admit that she has a point. "Right." She clears her throat and throws her attention into her own suitcase, pulls out her own set of files and even fumbles with them a bit that she bursts into a fit of strewn curses, which her lisps couldn't even handle with the speed of how she's saying them. Effy looks at her, not perturbed at all and if she's mistaken, Effy actually looks like she's happy over something, fuck knows what it is and she can't really be bothered to _actually_ find out. "So--"

"So, I take it, you know all the important points then?" Emily cuts Katie off, again.

Katie grips the coffee mug all of a sudden, because she's got this bothering hangover plus a head splitting headache and her twin sister's just making it worse. "Points?"

Emily bobs her head up and down slowly, her words drawling out like she's talking to a fucking nine year old child. "Yeah. Like the grounds on the divorce and stuff."

"Of course I do." Katie tenses up a little bit, tone climbing up a notch, and she winces, because it's just a give away of the hideous truth: She knows nothing about the fucking case she's supposed to be studying. "What makes you think I didn't--"

"God, I didn't even say anything." Emily retorts, crosses her hands above her chest and eyes Katie with a rather knowing look, her brow quirking high. "You didn't read, did you?"

Katie's lips quivered for a moment, opens and closes her mouth for about a half beat as her eyes wander around the expectant faces waiting for her answer. Her gaze lingers a bit longer at Effy, who's asked the same exact question earlier, and, like as always, she's managed to dodge successfully.

Only this time, she has no escape.

"Technically--"

"Jesus Christ."

"Fuck's sake."

Emily and Effy blurts out simultaneously, and the younger twin follows a resigned sigh and a roll of the eyes. Effy stares at Katie incredulously, like she's wondering if she's made the right choice regarding who to get as a lawyer to handle her divorce. Naomi, on the other hand has her eyes bouncing back and forth between the twins, watching them with a look that's quite torn between amusement and worry.

"Look, I'm--" Katie tries to save face, smiles tightly but it falters immediately when she sees the disappointed looks on Emily and Effy's faces. She couldn't care less about her sister's, because Emily's supposed to be used to this by now. It's Effy who she doesn't want to let down.

"You're unbelievable Katie." Emily exclaims, uncrosses her arms and slams it down the table rather forcefully. "How could you--"

"Will you stop cutting me off?"Katie snaps back, a little too loud that it catches the attention of some of the customers.

"Will you stop explaining yourself?"

"God, Emily." Katie rolls her eyes and glares at her twin.

"I, uhm--" Naomi decides to interfere, or rather, get out of the scene. "I'll just go to the bathroom, if you'll excuse me."

It stops Emily and Katie for a short while, both of them nodding to express their approval, and Naomi smiles tightly at them both before pushing her chair and slipping out of it, breathes a sigh of relief once she's far enough already. She pushes the door of the bathroom open and stands in front of the mirror to check herself, splashes water on her face in the process just to relieve her of some pressure. Her divorce alone is already giving her a headache and she doesn't need twin lawyers fighting over it.

"Hey."

She jumps a little, grabs the edge of the sink for some support as her knees started to feel all wobbly. She whips her head and surprise dawns all over her when she sees Effy standing behind her, a few steps away from the door, Effy's hands clenching and unclenching into fists. She takes a step back when Effy takes a tentative step forwards, and scolds herself for it, because, Effy's not like a fucking monster for her to be afraid of. But there's something in Effy that she's quite scared to face or see, that determined look in Effy's eyes which unravels her the most. "Hey." She faintly mumbles, her lips twitching up into a small smile, which surprises her as well.

"I, uhm, I needed to get out of there." Effy takes another step forward and Naomi's quite thankful that she's managed to not step back.

"Pretty heated eh?" Naomi quips, shakes her head while chuckling lightly.

"You have no idea." Effy rolls her eyes and laughs along with Naomi, until all laughter has died down and the silence is what's left, awkward and uncomfortable in sense. "Nae--"

Naomi turns her head around and faces the mirror again, avoids Effy's gaze as much as she can because she can feel it, can feel a sudden rush of bottled up feelings threatening to come out. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say--" Effy breaks herself off, swallows hard to soothe her drying throat. "I mean, I--"

"What Eff?"

"I still love you."


End file.
